I don't want to be broken
by MissBerlin
Summary: After the whole Hell's gate incident, Yin went to live with Hei. Yet trouble always seems to find them. Sorry not very good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Yin was curled up in the bedroom of Hei's appartment. She was staring blankly out the window into the dark cloudy sky. (well staring, without acctualy seeing)

Hei stood in the doorway looking at Yin's small figure curled up on his bed. Something about this bothered him. 'She's been this way ever since the Hell's Gate incident' Hei thought. "Yin is something wrong" Hei questioned. Yin turned over onto her stomach. "Nothing's wrong" Yin answered with her never changing monotone voice. Hei stared into Yin's violet eyes. Nothing, he shouldn't be surprised she's a doll and a blind one at that. "Is that all" Yin asked. "Mao just dropped by to warn us about some contractor that's targeting dolls" Hei said. Yin nodded and stood up on the other side of the bed. Hei watched her cross over to the other side of the room and head into the bathroom.

Yin felt around for the sink and found it effortlessly. she turned on the warm water and let the sink fill up half way. She turned off the water and submerged her hands in the warm water. "What do you see" Hei asked. Yin could see everything that contained the slightest bit of water in it or around it. She saw two contractors, one of them was making clones of himself to restrict the path of a child doll. The other was just blowing crap up and laughing maniacly(sp?).

"Two contractors, one makes copies of himself and the other blows things up" Yin said "they are in the northmost part of the city, in warehouse number 12." "Thanks Yin" Hei said moving away from Yin. Hei went and grabbed his black bulletproof coat and his mask. Yin had pulled her hands from the water and drained the sink. She walked into the room and sat on Hei's bed as he got ready.

"Hei" Yin called softly. Hei turned his attention to her. "Yeah" he called. "What you said earlier about Mao visiting" Yin started. "Yeah what about it" Hei replied grabbing his mask. "That's imposible" Yin said. Hei froze in his steps. Yin looked as if she were looking at the ground. "Mao's been dead for three days, remember" Yin said. Hei thought for a moment, and shook his head. "Woah that's weird, we were visited by his ghost" Hei said as the only explanation. Yin said nothing, but she did look in Hei's direction. "He's worried" Yin said. Hei nodded slightly and headed out of the room. "Yin while I'm gone I want you to leave the doors locked and don't open any windows" Hei said. Yin stood up and walked out of the bedroom. "I understand" Yin replied as she went to sit at the table in the kitchen. Hei smiled and stared at Yin momentarily. He walked over and gave her a swift hug. "Good, becareful and don't try to cook anything" Hei said walkind to the front door. He opened the door then locked it behind himself. 'What could possibley go wrong' Hei thought heading down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Yin sat silently for a few moments at the kitchen table. Hei had just left for the warehouses and it had started to rain. Yin stood up and cautiously headed towards the sink in the kitchen. She found it and let it fill up half way before submerging her hands in the warm water. She started tracking Hei. She often did this when she was concerned about the outcome of the mission. He was having some difficulty finding the warehouses, but so far nothing bad was waiting to happen in the warehouses. Yin made sure of that, heck the guys didn't even know he was comming. The two contractors were lounging around the warehouse talking about their newest targets. Yin withdrew her hands from the water and pulled the plug allowing the water to flow from the drain.

Yin stood at the sink her head tilted towards the window, she was listening to the rain hit the roof and the window. Behind her there was a large bang and the sound of the door slamming against the wall. Yin jumped slightly and ran for Hei's room. She knew that the person couldn't be Hei, it was to soon for him to be home. Yin felt around in the room for somewhere to hide. She found Hei's closet and the bathroom, she chose the bathroom. Yin walked into the bathroom and silently closed the door behind her. She left the lights off and locked the door. Yin heard footsteps walking around the room, along with the loud crashes of stuff hitting the floor. "Hei" Yin wispered. She closed her eyes and clasped her hands over her heart momentarily. The stranger seemed to have heard Yin's soft plea, beacuse the bathroom door was forced open.

Yin opened her eyes, even though she couldn't see anything anyways. The stranger grabbed Yin by the arm and pulled her out of the bathroom. "Thought you could hide from me" the stranger had a gruff voice, one of an older man. His hold on yins arm was strong, there was no hope of breaking free. "Who are you" Yin asked emotionlessly. "I'm the doll hunter, I take dolls away from their homes and give them a new home to a high buyer" the man said. "Contractor" Yin questioned. "Yes, I'm a damn contractor, what are you blind" the man said. "Yes" Yin answered bluntly. "Well good, most of my buyers won't pay as much, but your cute so I could probably get some good money off of you" the contractor man said. "Name" Yin asked. "Don't got one" the man said. Yin stayed quiet, because that's all Hei would need to go and save her.

"Yin" Hei sighed after reciving her transmission. 'Great she's caught' Hei turned back and headed off to look for Yin. Hei turned the corner of the street and caught sight of a black cat with a red collar. A bell on the collar jingled slightly as it walked. "No way" Hei said with a shocked expression.


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't be so surprised Hei you knew it was true" the cat said. "M-Mao but how did you-"Hei was interupted. "Make it out alive, easy I didn't, well the other cat didn't I just found a new animal body" Mao said. Hei nodded, that was way more resonable than calling him a ghost. "Yin's been captured" Hei stated. "I know I saw were they went" Mao said slyly. "Well lead me to her Mao" Hei said.

Yin knew not where she was, but she knew it wasn't very clean by the smell. "So what can you do doll" the contractor asked. "I track people" Yin said emotionlessly. "So it's an alternative to your blindness" he said. "Yes" was Yin's simple replie. The man let go of Yin's arm and walked away. Yin started to inch back towards the door. She turned to run, but her arm was grabbed again and she was pulled farther in. The contractor chuckled slightly as Yin was thrown into a room and locked in. Yin insticntively ran her hands across the floor in search of a puddle or mabey a pipe to a sink, she found neither. "No" she called out when she couldn't find a source of water. "Ha! Made sure you wouldn't have any water in your cell" the contractor said. Yin sat with her back against the wall. She layed her head on her knew all there was to do was wait.

Hei was following Mao to what looked like an old mansion. "That's were she's at" Hei asked. "Yes this is where the contractor lead her to" Mao said. "Well then this'll be a piece of cake, if it's just some snooty rich guy" Hei said. "Well I hate to burst your bubble but he's not some snooty rich guy" Mao said. Hei shrugged, that was to be expected, nothing was ever that easy. Especialy Yin, everything that has happened to her has been extremely difficult to handle. "Well shall we save Yin" Mao said braking Hei's train of thought. "Yeah let's finish this" Hei said. Hei walked up to the front door and examined the lock, it was one of the electrical security locks. So Hei did what he does best, electrify the crap out of it. The door came open easily after that, so simple even an complete idiot couldn't screw that up. Hei chuckled slightly and walked in. It was really dim in the building, and it smelt of many indescribable smells. "You know something, contractors always pick the worst hiding spots" Mao said wrinkiling his nose. "Yeah they do" Hei said. The smells were almost to much, well almost.

Yin stood up, she heard talking and footsteps draw nearer. She felt as though she knew the two voices. Yin stood quietly as the footsteps stopped in front of her. "There you are, Yin" one of the voices said. She knew this voice, it belonged to Mao their deceased cat friend. "Mao" Yin called as the cat jumped up on her shoulder. "Yes I'm alive, I'll go into details later" Mao said. "Yin, are you hurt" the other voice belonged to Hei she knew it well. "No, I'm fine" Yin said. Hei sighed slightly and grabbed Yin's hand. "Come on let's go" Hei said. Yin stood up and exited the cell with Hei. "Hehehe, did you acctualy think that I'd let you leave that easily with _my_ doll" the contractor said.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Your_ doll, don't make me laugh, she's not an object to be claimed" Hei said looking around searching for the contractor. Yin was surprised at the words Hei used for his statement. She was just an object to most, but from his statement Hei thought she was more than that. "But that's all dolls are, tools for a contractor" the contractor said. This hurt Yin a little, was that what everyone thought of her, a disposable tool. "No that's not true, Yin's not a tool, she's my partner, a part of my team" Hei said slightly irritated at the man. 'How dare he say things like that about her, it's not like dolls don't have feelings' Hei thought. Hei looked at Yin, none of this had seemed to bother her. Yin felt a emense fire burning in her chest, what was this feeling. It made her want to hurt the man in any way possible that she could do so. She knew Hei could tell her what it was later so she would just wait till later.

The contractor stepped into the small corridor of the holding cells and smirked. His eyes grew red and his body was surrounded in a light blue light. "Get down he's using his powers" Hei called. The ground started to shake, he could produce earthquakes. "Yin go with Mao and get out of here" Hei said pulling out his metal cord. "No" Yin said touching Hei's shoulder. "This is no time to be stubborn, go I'll be fine" Hei said touching Yin's hand slightly. Yin nodded and turned away. She felt a pang of pain in her chest as she started to walk away. "Yin take a right here and you'll be right in front of the door" Mao said. "Right" Yin said with a slight sad intake to her tone.

Hei stood before the earth shattering contractor, he was barely taller than Hei and was pretty thin too. His hair was a strawberry blond color and extremely messy, his eyes were full of fire and hatred. Hei stood strong and ready for anything. The man threw another quake towards Hei and started to make the house crumble. Hei looked at the craking walls and sinking ceiling, the house couldn't take much more. Hei slung the cord around and hooked it to the mans wrist. Both men used their powers on each other. The earthquake contractor died and the house crumbled on top of both of them.

Yin and Mao had just gotten out of the house before it crumbled to the ground. "Mao what happened" Yin asked. "The.... house fell, Hei was still inside" Mao said looking at the fallen house sadly. Yin fell to her knees, after all that he was........ Gone. Tears started to fall from Yins emotionless, blind eyes. There were no sobs, no sniffles, or hiccups; just tears. "Y-Yin your crying" Mao said stuttering in shock. "It appears so" Yin said with a slightly sad tone. Mao looked at the blind doll curiously. 'She's never shown emotion before,could it be that she is reattaining some of Kirsi's emotions' Mao pondered. The two stared at the rubble, well okay Mao stared and Yin appeared to be staring, when a hand thrusted out of the rubble. Mao jumped back and crawled to sit on Yin's shoulder. "What is it" Yin asked. "Someone is still alive under all the rubble" Mao said trying to catch his breath.


	5. Chapter 5

"Tell me where" Yin asked Mao. "Alright, walk forward and watch out for the start of th pile" Mao said. Yin took careful steps stepping into the pile, she fell twice, but didn't complain about the scrapes she got from the boards and nails. She made it over to the hand and grasped it. It was warm and familiar, that's when hope returned to her, she knew it was Hei's hand. She tugged on the hand, trying to pull the one attached to it up. To no avail though, so she started ripping boards away from the spot where the hand was. Yin didn't get very far before she had to stop. Her hands were bloddy and still bleeding. Yin felt the boards move beneath her, so she inched backwards with Mao at her side. The person, whom Yin strongly believed was Hei, stood up moving the rest of the boards away. Yin stood up and reached out to the person. There were hands waiting to take her's. "Yin are you alright" it was Hei. "Yes" Yin said. Hei shook his head and examined her hands. "These look like pretty deep cuts" Hei said pulling out some bandages from his coat pocket.

Hei wrapped up Yin's hands and her scrapped up legs. "Not to tight right" Hei asked. "Their fine" Yin said "thank you." Yin brought her hands up to her face and pushed her mouth into a smile. Hei smiled slightly and picked Mao up akwardly. Mao wiggled out of Hei's arms and jumped up to Yin's shoulder, where Yin stroked his fur. Hei took one of Yin's hands gently. "Come on let's go home, I'm really hungry" Hei said. Yin nodded and let Hei lead her away from the horrible smelly, destroyed building.

As they neared the appartments Mao jumped from Yin's shoulder and bid his farewells. "I'll come by tomorrow to check on everything, I hope you two are redy to take part in the festival tomorrow night" Mao said scampering away. Hei mentaly smacked his forehead, how could he have forgoten the festival. "Hey Yin do you have a kimono" Hei asked. Yin shook her head. "No" she replied. "Well would you like to go get one" Hei asked. "That sounds like fun" Yin said emotionlessly. Hei smiled and nodded, he grabbed Yin's hand and led her down the street. They found a nice little shop that sold women's kimonos and went inside. "What design do you have in mind" Hei asked. "How about a water pattern" Yin said. "Can do" Hei said searching the racks. "They have one in dark blue and one in red, which color do you perfer" Hei asked. Yin thought it over silently. "Red" Yin replied. Hei pulled out the red one. It had a scene of a river running in front of an old japanese house. "Alright give me a second to pay for it" Hei said. Yin waited untill Hei took her hand and lead her out the door, and on the way home.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning was calm and quiet, but it felt like the calm before the storm. Yin could sense this as she stood in front of the sink in Hei's kitchen. She let the water rise a little higher than last time, and then stuck her hands in. She wanted to make sure nothing big was gonna happen when they least expect it. Yin stood there for at least thirty minutes before Hei came into the kitchen yawning. "Good morning Yin" Hei said. She heard his footsteps travel to the fridge. "Good morning" she replied returning to her tracking. "See anything" Hei said walking to stand infront of the stove. He cut the stove on and put a frying pan on the burner, starting breakfast. "No" she replied with her monotone voice. "That's good" Hei said returning to his cooking. Yin pulled the plug to the sink and walked over and sat at the table. "Yes" Yin said.

After a nice and quiet breakfast,Yin washed the dishes and Hei put them away. The rest of their free time was spent chating with Mao about something or another. "So I take it the Syndacite's been pretty quiet" Mao said. "Yeah after all that they should be" Hei said occasionaly looking for sights of the landlady. Yin was standing with her hands submerged in the sink in the kitchen. "Yin's been keeping tabs on some of the members, so we'll be prepared when they start to move" Hei said glancing at Yin. Yin was whatching one of the head man's henchman. All he was diong was running around someone's house franticaly. "Hei" Yin called slightly. "You got something Yin" Hei asked. "The henchman for the head man seem to be searching for something" Yin said as she appeared to be staring out the window. "Do you know what their searching for" Mao asked. Yin shook her head, this was the first time that she had seen them so frantic. Heck she hadn't even seen them search for anything at all. "Well whatever it is seems to be important so we need to keep an even closer eye on them" Mao said jumping down to the wall right outside Hei's window. "We'll try to whatch them as much as possible" Hei said looking down at Mao. "I'll meet with you two at the shrine in the middle of the festival grounds, let's say around ten to eleven" Mao said. Hei calculated that up in his head. "But the festival starts at five" Hei said. He wasn't aware that Yin had drained the sink and came to sit with him by the window. "It's time off for you and Yin to enjoy yourselves" Mao said with a flick of his tail. "Thanks Mao some time off is a good thing" Hei said with a touch of gratitude in his words. "Yin take care and stick with Hei at the festival" Mao said, bringing Hei's attention to the fact that his blind partner had joined them. Yin just nodded slightly. "I'll see you guys later, I don't want to be caught by that landlady again" Mao said recalling his past experiences. "Yeah that wouldn't be fun" Hei said as Mao jumped off the wall and scampered off.

"Yin let me know if you need help" Hei said standing outside his room. It was almost time for the festival, so it was time to get ready. Yin went last since would probably take her a while. Hei sat paitently at the kitchen table waiting for Yin. She walked out and suprisingly enough she had fixed the kimono all by herself. "How do I look" Yin asked devoid of all emotion. "It looks good on you Yin, very pretty" Hei said. The compliment sounded more like a brother compliment instead of a 'I like you' compliment. For Yin that was a good enough answer. "Thank you" Yin said. Yin had let her hair down for tonight instead of leaveing it the way she always had it. Hei took her by the hand and led her out of the appartment, locking the door behind him.

There were a lot of people using the same road as Hei and Yin, so it was very hard to talk about much on the way. There were lots of little kids running around, some almost knocked Yin down, good thing that she needed Hei to lead her or else she would have hit the ground face first. As they approached the first booths Yin could already smell many of the delicious things that were on sale. Hei stared at all the stands as they passed, some for; candied apples, pop corn, ice cream, and all sorts of rices and curries. "What do you wanna do Yin" Hei asked as they slowed down in case Yin wanted something. "A game" Yin said as they came to a stop around the game booths. "What type of game" Hei asked looking at the booths. They had ring toss, balloon darts, the game where you knock over milk bottles with a ball, they even had the game where you throw a ping pong ball into a goldfish bowl. "You pick" Yin replied. Hei went for the milk bottle game since he knew Yin could play this too. Hei payed for the three balls and tryed his hand at them. He ended up only knocking over two. Earning him a medium sized bunny, which he gave to Yin. "You want to try" Hei asked. Yin nodded slightly and let Hei take the rabbit from her. She was handed one of the balls, Hei told her just to throw in front of her. She did and claimed the top bottle. "Good job only two more" Hei encouraged. In the end Yin knocked over all three and was able to claim a prize from the top shelf. "Here" she said handing Hei the large white tiger. He thought it ironic, she was given a dark fured bunny, it's fur was almost black. While he had a white fured tiger,whose fur almost radiated silver. Hei and Yin wandered around the festival grounds untill Hei got hungry. They stopped at a ramen cart and ate, as always Hei always surprised the owners by eating over twenty bolls, where as Yin barely ate one.

After they ate it was almost time for them to meet Mao so Hei decided to start the walk there. Hei got a little sidetracked and let go of Yin's hand, giving the crowd the opprotunity to wisk her away from him. "Hey Yin want to try another game" Hei asked. He turned to see that his blind partner was gone. "Yin" Hei wispered. He was gonna get it from Mao now, but he could care less, he was more focused on the fact that Yin was gone.

Yin was thrown around like a rag doll in the crowd, it startled her to find out that Hei wasn't there with her. "Hei" Yin called out, but no replie came. She was all alone and had no idea where. A hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. "Hey there, what's a pretty thing like you doing alone at a time like this" the voice was male and familiar, but she could tell she didn't personaly know this person. "It would be so easy for someone to take you and you'd never be seen again" the man said. Yin knew she had to get away, or she'd end up just like he was saying. Yin pulled away from the guy's grip and ran down the street bumping into all sorts of people. "Hei" she called out repeatedly. Hoping for an answer or some help. Before she knew what was happening she was lifted from the street into the arms of a male.


End file.
